The Diary of The Nobody of Canterlot High
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Have ever heard of a boy named Jet? I thought not. Well come and be introduced to the nobody of Canterlot High, who knows, you might find out some juicy stuff about him. Or fall asleep from boredom. Whichever comes first. Oc X Rainbow Dash


**Author's Note: Welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Jet's Diary Entry Number One:

Hello there, my name is Jet, and this is my diary. If for some reason you are reading this, then that means I'm either dead or you've just stolen this from me. You've probably never heard of me. That's understandable. I am probably the most unknown boy in this entire town, which is sad considering even the shyest of people seem to have at least a little recognition. Don't think of me as a loner though, for I do have friends, quite a few in fact.

Currently I have five close friends and one person who I consider an potential friend. Matt, Jon, Stephen, Blitz, and Micheal "Milky Way" Johnson are the names of my friends and they've been with me for years, four years to be exact. The potential friend is a girl named Tulip Morris. We sit next to each other in English class and whenever we talk it's always a pleasant time.

The diary you are reading right now isn't going to be contain anything juicy to blackmail me with, (hopefully), I am going to be very careful with what I write in this thing for the risk of someone finding it. I realize it's damn near impossible for someone to find this thing while it's locked in my underwear drawer, but knowing my luck I'm not taking any chances.

I should introduced myself to you. As I've already told you, my name is Jet, Jet "Lag" Marcus to be exact. The "Lag" part came from Blitz. It's stupid I know, but so is the guy that gave me it. I was born on April 17th 2001. According to my mother, my father was a war veteran who had a one night stand with my mother resulting in my conception. My mother has never been the most truthful person on the planet, so I've never bothered about asking her more information about my estranged father.

Don't take that the wrong way though, I respect the heck out of my mother, despite the fact that she's not the ideal parental figure. You see, my mother became pregnant with me at the younge age of seventeen. Her parents tried to convince her to get an abortion, but for reasons I was never told, she decided to keep me. After I was born she continued to live with her parents until I was three. To show you how little faith my grandparents had in my mother to raise me properly, they prayed for my well being for a solid hour.

I'm not joking about that.

Luckily though, despite my mother's late night partying, her habit of sometimes forgetting that she needed to drive me to school, and bringing random guys home on random nights (including holidays like Christmas), my mother proved to be a very good parent and made sure that I was taken care of.

At the end of the day, my mother's less remarkable features didn't really bother me all that much. Now that I think about it, there is one thing that constantly annoys me, and that's my current status at my high school, Canterlot High. Remember when I said that I was probably the most unknown person in this town? Well, I was serious about that.

I'm what most people would call, a nobody. There was really nothing insanely interesting about me. That's why I think anyone who decides to read this diary to get some dirt on me is probably going to fall asleep reading it. It annoys me that people find me so uninteresting that they don't even approach me or care to remember my name. I can't tell you how many times I've meant someone and not even a day later they forgot they've met me entirely.

If it wasn't bad enough that I was practically unmemorable in the eyes of my peers, the girl I have a crush on hardly remembers me either. You see, my crush is a girl named Rainbow Dash, A.K.A the coolest girl in human history. Rainbow Dash is the captain of all the sports teams at school and she was always oozing confidence. I have never seen Rainbow Dash in an upset mood, she always seemed to be on the top of her game and never let her weak side show. I admired that. Not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous and could get any nerd like me to do her homework if she needed me to.

It's too bad I'm to forgettable for her to even consider me as a possible "Homework doer." Rainbow Dash keeps a list of all the nerds in school so she always know someone that can do her school work for her. I'm the smartest person in all my classes, (not that my teachers would remember), why am I not on that damn list?

And you know what's even worse? I used to wait to the end of every game Rainbow Dash had and I would stand at the entrance way of the locker rooms holding a water bottle and a fresh towel. When Rainbow Dash would walk pass me, I would hand her the items in my hands and say, "Nice job as always Rainbow Dash." Call me pathetic all you want, but it's a good idea on paper.

Anyway, whenever I would do this Rainbow would simply take the items away from me and she would either say, "Thanks kid", or just completed ignore me altogether. One day she actually said, "Thanks Mark."

…think about that for a second.

She called me Mark.

Mark.

Fucking Mark.

That's no where close to being my name.

What does take for someone in this damn town to remember my damn name?! My name is Jet. It's not that hard of a name to remember people! I'm even surprised my friends bother to remember my name, seeing as nobody else in this place seems to care enough! Seriously, it's like a running joke at this point!

Y'know, I think I'm gonna enjoy writing in this diary. It's a good way to let out steam and sense I'm an only child, I guess this diary can be an appropriate substitute. It certainly beats talking to a brick wall…not that I've done that.

Well I guess that's it, I'll be sure to write in this thing as often as possible. Until then, remember, my name is Jet.

JET FOR FUCK SAKE!


End file.
